What They All Say
by liveforDBZ
Summary: Pan has heard the same three words and eight letters so many times. She no longer beleives anyone in the world means what they say. Will Trunks prove to her that it isn't true? PanTrunks One Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball. Sadly.**

**Since I have now made it clear that I am back, I feel I owe you some sort of explanation. I want to finish Get Lucky before I write the sequel to Life Sucks Sometimes. I wrote down the end to Get Lucky in my lucky notebook. Upon returning home from camp, I found that my notebook, my updates, and my life had gone missing. I am still searching, and hopefully I will find it. My life seems to be on hold like the story. And yet I have a science test tomorrow. I love high school! But I hate it when a story is left unfinished and I do not want to be a hypocrite. I love Pan and Trunks and I will return with the ending really soon. Hopefully. I love you all!**

**ENOJOY!**

What They All Say

"I love you."

Three words that haunted her. No one ever meant it. How many times had she heard a man say those exact 8 letters in that precise order? Equal to the amount of times each of those men would revoke the words, after witnessing her strength.

Pan could no longer love. She no longer believed that there was such an emotion. Lust was one thing, but love was an emotion made up by sorry authors who had never experienced anything like it so they write about someone deeply in love, claiming it was from personal experience.

In movies, there was always chemistry, but no love. That was most likely the reason she had laughed during movies like 'The Notebook', 'A Walk to Remember', and 'Titanic'. Let's just say that she didn't watch movies with Marron and Bra anymore. They had always hated it when she laughed. Because then Trunks and Goten, who had been forced to watch with them, would join in. Then the movie would lose any interesting aspects it may have once had, so Trunks, Pan and Goten would file into the Gravity Room to train.

Now when Trunks and Goten got dragged to a movie, she wouldn't even be invited. All she would get were a couple of glares from Marron and Bra and a afternoon alone. But it was exactly that that led her to him: the man who has everything she hates.

Terren was one of those boys who loved public displays of affection. But not in the cute way. In the 'hey-guys-look-at-this-girl-I'm-making-out-with' kind of way. He would always be touching her in some way as if to prove to the world that she was his property. Sometimes she felt as if she was trapped.

Pan was sitting in the Breifs' living room, flicking channels. Marron, Bra, Goten and Trunks were out again, and she was supposed to be sick at home with the flu. At least that's what Terren thought. The door opened. Bra and Marron came into the house, tears shining in their eyes as they walked past her to the stairs.

"And when he--"

"And then she--"

Pan snorted. Trunks and Goten came to sit on either side of her.

"How was the movie?" Pan asked innocently. Trunks pointed to the ceiling where they could still hear Bra and Marron crying upstairs.

"How do you think it was?" Goten asked her, eyebrows raised.

"Funny?"

"Hilarious."

All three of them burst out laughing. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Trunks stood up to answer it while Pan rested her head on her uncle's shoulder.

"Who are you?" Trunks was saying.

"Where's Pan?" Whoever was there pushed his way past Trunks to see Pan with her head on Goten's shoulder.

"YOU DIRTY WHORE!" Terren yelled as he flung himself at Pan, his hands coming to a stop around her neck. He pressed down on her larynx, so Pan couldn't even breathe let alone fight back.

"Get off of her!" Trunks yelled.

"Panny!" Goten yelled as Pan's eyes fluttered as she fought for consciousness.

"I loved you! How could you do this to me?!"

He threw Pan across the room where she hit the wall, going straight through it.

"Pan!" Trunks yelled, running towards her.

Terren turned to Goten. Goten stood tall. "No one hurts my niece. Let alone some weak human."

"Wait." Terren said, confused. "you are her Uncle?"

"And who are you?" Trunks asked, leading Pan back into the room.

Before Terren could say anything, Pan answered. "This in my ex-boyfriend, Terren."

Goten and Trunks snickered at the look of shock on Terren's face. "But baby…"

"How did you know where I was anyways?"

"You're grandma told be. But honey bear…"

Pan walked up to him slowly. "Do not finish that sentence. No one EVER calls me those names. You are no longer associated with me in any way. Get out. I never want to see you again."

Terren tried to punch her, but Trunks got in the way.

"You touch her or even look at her again, I will personally tear you limb" he twisted his arm a little "by limb." He let go of his arm and threw him outside.

"You didn't have to do that." Pan said to Trunks when he came back in.

"Yes I did. No one touches my mate." Pan and Goten looked up at Trunks in surprise.

"Mate?" Goten stuttered.

Pan smirked. "I'll take it."

Trunks smiled. "Good."

He lifted her into his arms and kissed her. He began to carry her in the direction of his room.

Goten still sat there, shocked. Bra came down the stairs with Marron in tow. She sat on his lap and kissed his neck.

"Where's Trunks?" Marron asked.

"Mating with Pan." Goten said as though it was nothing. He pulled Bra towards him for another kiss but she pushed him away.

"WHAT!?" Marron screamed.

"Oh, Marron, I'm so sorry. "

Marron grimaced. "They deserve each other." She said before leaving.

Goten pulled Bra back in for a kiss. She shrugged and kissed him back.

"I love you, Pan." Pan smiled, the warm, fuzzy feeling that had been described to her in so many ways finally resting in the pit of her stomach.

"I love you, Trunks" She replied. He kissed her forehead and this time, she realized that she actually meant it.

**REVIEW PLZ!! PRETTY PLEASE!?**


End file.
